


Reese's toilet

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Male, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ass Play, Ball Licking, Big brother sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boxer Shorts, Brother play, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dark Comedy, Dick Jokes, Dominance, Domination, Ejaculate, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hentai, Humiliation, Incest, Jock fetish, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Bonding, Man smells, Military Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Underage Drinking, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scat, Sibling Incest, Skateboarding, Skull Fucking, Spit Kink, Stink Kink, Tag Team, Teen Angst, Teen Sex, Teen kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Urination, Watersports, Yaoi, big dick, brother bonding, brother incest, butt fucking, cum, fapping, gay incest, rough housing, teen boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Malcolm gets the surprise of his life when Reese gets up for a little fun.Song: Natural OneArtist: Folk Implosion





	1. Chapter 1

"Wake up you little nerd!" Reese said slapping Malcolm in the middle of his sleep."What the fuck dude? Are you crazy I'm trying to sleep bitch!" Malcom said burying his face in the pillow.

"Hey  _bitch_! I gotta use the bathroom now open up your Poindexter mouth and drink up faggot before I pound ya' sumthin good!" Reese said pulling of his pajamas ready to slide his hard cock into Malcoms mouth."come on dude, I don't wanna drink your piss it's to late for your _bs_ fuck-wad!" Malcolm grunted as Reese held the nerds mouth open.

A moment passed and Malcolm gave up, so to get it over with he let Reese shove his throbbing dick in his mouth and release a big stream of piss.

"So, you like that bitch? Bet you didn't think you'd be guzzling down a bunch of your bros bladder huh, Poindexter? " Reese said as he emptied the last of himself into Malcolm.

"You're fucking sick Reese! Now let me go so I can wash this shit out of my mouth _ass-wipe_!" Malcom was disgusted at what he had just done but what came next only made it worse. Reese kicked of the pajama bottoms and pinned Malcom's head between his thighs.

"Suck my cock fuck-wad! I wanna jack my dick while you blow me _fag-_ _boy!"_ Reese then proceeded to stick half his cock in Malcolm''s mouth and began face-fucking him.

"Play with my butt while I fuck that nerd face of yours, rub on my _fart-pillows_ lIke my whore girlfriend would." Reese said as he slid his 6 and half inch pecker into Malcom's cock-hungry face."you like that _fag_? Your pretty lips feel so good, I think you like dicks huh dick-lick? Get ready fuck-face!" 

Just then, Reese slammed his cock down Malcom's throat and began grinding his face his nut-sack slapping against Malcolm's chin. Reese the pulls his night-shirt behind his head and starts to thrust more animalisticly into his brothers face.

"Rub on my but and play with my fart-hole shit-head, I'm about to nut all down your throat! Hold still I'm going to jack myself and you better swallow but don't stop playing with my butt fuck-face!" Malcom opened his mouth while Reese stroked his dick, deep down Malcolm couldn't wait he wanted to taste his brother's jizz. So Malcolm lovingly rubbed reese's butt-cheeks as his brother jacked himself in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Here it comes now open wide Reese has got a big _surprise_!" Just then Reese nutted in Malcom's mouth he couldn't believe how good his brother tasted he even continued to suck after on his olive skinned flaccid cock and played with his sack covered in black hair like the hair that surrounded his cock.

"Hey Malcom, you like that bro? Maybe you'd like this." Reese then turns around and puts his slightly fuzzy ass in Malcolm's face."come on dude I don't know."Malcolm says out of fear seeing he's never ate ass before, but Malcom was always curious about new things so he gave the first lick.

"Oh bro, that feels good, my whore girlfriend wouldn't do that in like ever dude... hey, let me sit on your face while you lick _it_." Reese then sat on his brothers face, he couldn't believe how good his faggy bros tongue felt.

"Dude, lick it clean hehehe! Feels good, we gotta do this more often...same time tomorrow night Poindexter. Oh and one last thing... (Reese farts in Malcom's mouth) that fuck-wad now kiss it good night fucker!" Reese then proceeds back to bed naked rubbing his soft dick

"Love you to Reese." Malcom says as he lies back on his pillow.

"Whatever bro! Don't you wanna like wash your mouth out before you go back to sleep?"Reese says before going to clean him self up in the bathroom.

"No Reese, I'm OK, night dude."Malcolm says as he closes his eyes and drifts off into dreamland thinking only of Reese and savoring his scent and taste.

"Dirty bitch, you're such a fucking geek I swear I don't get you Malcolm don't forget about what I said either same dick same butt and your mouth... now good night! Still can't believe my brother is such a nasty little slut."

Just then the brothers hear another voice.

"Hey what's going on? What were you guys doing?"

"Shut up Dewy! Now go back to sleep!" The brothers say in unison.

**The end?**


	2. Malcolm's Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another dirty Reese and Malcolm story.

* * *

Malcolm was so glad his _big brother_ Francis was home on vacation from military school, unexpectedly. You see his parents kept it a surprise for the boys. so after a day of rough housing and bull-shitting with Francis and Reese, Malcolm decided to 'rub one out' in the shower before a big boys night of Tostino pizza bites and some contraband _Jägermeister_ Francis snuk back with him... hell, there might even be a ' _circle jerk_ ' over his xxx mags... _who_ _knows_?

"Alright guys, don't start the fun without me! I hate it when yall do that crap - you're real ass-holes sometimes!" Malcolm said afraid he was going to miss out on the bro-bonding.

"Hurry up dork! Don't take forever playing with your 'pussy-porker'! Me and Reese might just swig down all the _Jäger_ man, I only got half a bottle left - and you two dip-shits owe me major. You know how hard it was hiding that from mom and dad?" Francis said as he playfully punched Reese in the sholder.

"Whatever ass! I reek, and I don't like smelling like a caveman like you dude... you know, you might want to invest in some _Axe body spray_ bro! And hey! I don't 'play with myself' I jack-off dip-shit!" Malcolm said huffing and puffing on his way to the bathroom his face red with frustration and a raging hard-on in his khaki shorts.

"What the fuck bro? he's such a little bitch! And guess what else Francis the other night hehehe!." Reese caught himself. "The other night what dude?" Francis said. "Well, I'll tell you when I know the dip-shits in the shower... it's ultra top secret just between us dude."

"So anyway dude, what is military school like?" Reese ask just to pass the time.

"Dick, ass and nut-sacks... I mean, I really don't relish going back to the smell and sound of 80 dudes _fapping_  10 minutes after  'lights out'. It smells worse than a gym-bag full of crusty 'cum-socks' man - it really mother-fucking blows! Plus there isn't any _gash_ for miles, I swear before I go back, I'm gunna wreck a ' _sweet_ _ride'_!and when I get back to _base,_ I'll wave my cock in their fuckin' faces and make em' take a whiff it'll drive em' crazy hahaha. I swear on a stack of bibles I'm in heat 24/7 - I know _you_ understand. But of course you've already notched your belt with every cherry on the block... but anyway,  _you_ know where I'm coming from _buddy_." Francis said rubbing his temple in frustration while patting Reese on the back. 

Once Reese heard the shower going, he spilled the beans about the night he used Malcolm like a 'piss-toilet' Francis couldn't believe his ears... but it left him  _really curious_ and a tad turned on... and that Reese, was going to use to his devious advantage. 

* * *

 

Malcolm was in the shower, stroking his cock with hair conditioner thinking of random sluts, when he heard someone enter. He thought it could only be Reese or Francis seeing how Dewey was out with the folks.You see he got restless, and wanted to go with them...given his short attention span, he was already bored with his big bro.

"Dude don't you knock bitch!?" Malcolm said still stroking trying to keep his hard on. " "what you doin' in there Poindexter, pounding your pud? Hehehe!" Reese laughed as started to drop a turd in the bowl.

"Get the fuck out Reese!" Screamed Malcolm. "Hey Francis get your ass in here! Malcolm's trying to rub one out in the shower the nasty perv." Reese yelled as he opened the shower curtain seeing a fully exposed Malcolm. 

Francis comes into the bathroom and starts laughing at Malcom's humiliation at the hands of his brutal brother. "Dudes, get the hell out and close the curtain you fucking fag!" Reese laughed and came up with a sinister idea.

"Yo Francis, get him! We'll show him who the fag is! Hurry up dude!"

Francis yanks the naked wet Malcolm out and pins him on the bathroom floor. "So what now Reese?" 

Malcolm couldn't believe he was being pinned down wet and naked with a raging hard on by his big brother, as Reese was taking a huge dump. Malcolm was pissed but couldn't fight off Francis. 

"You dudes are sick, let me up now!" Malcolm screamed  in vain. " Hey Francis watch this." Reese gets up from the toilet his ass still dirty and kicks off his shorts and _fruit of the loom_ tighty whities the laughs.

"Reese what are you doing?" Francis says as he sees him crouch next to Malcolm with his nasty un-wiped butt. "I'm about to show nerdtard over here who the _faggot_ is! Now hold him still." 

The sight of all this kind of turned Francis on, the sight of Reese about to humiliate and violate their nerdy genius brother. He slowly moves his hand towards his crotch and starts rubbing his stiff dick.

"You like this fucker! (Hovers his naked dirty ass-hole over Malcom's face.) Lick it douche-bag! _Licklicklick_ , come on hehehe!" Malcom couldn't believe he was about to Lick his brothers shitty little butt. But he had no other choice.

"Hey, Francis getting off over there? You nasty bastard!" Resee said rubbing his dirty hole on the tip of Malcolm's nose. "Smells good doesn't it bitch? Now give Reese a little kiss and lick hehehe!" Malcom with no other choice, kisses and licks Reese's dirty pucker.

"Gross dude! Dammit are you happy now?" Malcom says with the foul taste of Reese in his mouth. "Nope now open up wide cuz I've got a big surprise." Reese says fully pinning Malcolm's head to the floor with his butt.

Francis could only watch all of this and stroke his big throbbing cock. The sight of Reese using Malcolm like this only made him want to join the fun. "Yeah Reese, make the little bitch eat it!" Francis said now taking off his own clothes not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"Francis! Hold his mouth open I got a present for him." Francis grabs Malcolm's face and forces his mouth open for the dirty gift Reese is about to give. "Torpedoes away!" Reese yelled as he began to force a log of shit from his hole. Malcom couldn't believe it he could see the curve of the turd start to move past Reese's hole; the smell was terrible and he tried to fight it, but the hot log finally hit the roof of Malcom's mouth, it was a disgusting taste worse than the _farts_ Reese would force on him while he slept.

"Taste good you nasty bitch!?" Reese only wanted to force one in his mouth to teach the little fucker who the real fag was. "Let me go! please, I need to wash this out of my mouth please, it's disgusting guys!" Malcolm said in vain trying to spit out the rest of the foul gift.

"Francis, here's your chance take this conditioner and lube his pussy, your fucking hard dude, just fuck the nerd I got his smart little mouth. Do it!" Reese handed Francis the bottle and he lubed his brother up.

Francis never fucked his brother before, but he always wanted to. He stuck 3 lubed fingers in him to loosen him up, and then began slowly thrusting himself into his brothers _pussy_. He couldn't believe how warm and tight he was. The more he watched his brother Reese taunt his brother with his dick made him really want to bust.

"Suck it Malcolm! Suck the dick Poindexter come on swallow my dick!" Reese began face-fucking Malcolm's dirty defiled mouth slipping  his cock past his tonsils causing Malcolm to choke. "Come on slut, suck it like the little slut you are you like these cocks in you huh princess? Come in his mouth Reese I'm about to knock this fucker up, his pussy is just loving on this dick." Francis growled, thrusting harder into his brother and giving Reese a smack on the ass, saying " _ride it cowboy_!" 

Reese kept humping Malcom's face, his balls about to burst when he heard Francis moan. His big brother just _came_ in Malcom's _cunt_. "Shit dude, that was some good stuff, how you doin' bro?" Francis said as he began playing with Malcolm's dick, trying to make it come so he could force Malcom to eat it.

"Oh shit almost there, swallow this shit fag!" Reese began shooting ropes of hot cum into Malcom's mouth. "What are you doing back there? "  Reese said, while stroking out the rest of his load. "Trying to get the little shit off... just make him lick on you sack and ass while I take care of this nasty whore.

Malcolm continued to pleasure his brother, all the disgusting taste seem to go away and Malcolm's mind drifted to _another place_. Malcolm felt himself brought back to reality though as he came at release of Francis's hand.

"Get off him dude I think the little shit's had enough... but first let him get a little taste of his swimmers, eat up twerp!" Francis said as he put a handful of Malcom's cum in his own mouth. "How's it taste? hehehe! Oh, Malcolm your twat hurt? Francis fucked you pretty good... look his cum's dripping out your hole; here try some." Reese then proceeded to gather a little of Francis's cum and feed it to Malcolm. 

"Hey Francis, I think the dirty bitch likes it. Before we're done let's both stick our dicks in his face, hehehe." 

Francis and Reese stick both their flaccid dicks in Malcom's mouth and taunt him for a while; Francis couldn't believe how much fun Reese could be but as the both pulled themselves out of his mouth he couldn't help but stare at Reese's dirty little butt.

"Dude hold up let me get that for you." Francis puts his face between Reese's ass-cheeks and begins licking his hole clean. "Dude wut you doing?' Reese said in shock.

"Just helping my awesome bro out. Hey Malcolm get you stuff and leave... I got some unfinished business with Reese... real guy stuff you wouldn't understand. Now scram!"

Malcom left the bathroom humiliated and dirty. But he heard something as he put his ear to the door. He heard Reese moaning and groaning... and after a moment of silence he heard the slapping of bare flesh and his brother Francis say. 

"Damn bro, you're so fucking tight... shit!" 

"Serves you right fag!" Malcolm said with a smirk; making his way back to the bedroom ready to forget today but knew with Reese there was always tomorrow. _Life is unfair_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. When the cat's away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lois and Hal leave Dewey to be watched by the brothers and how will this involve a sleeping worn out Malcolm that just survived the horrors of the bathroom?

Malcolm was trying to sleep and dream of something other than the horrors he just faced in the _bathroom_ , when he heard his older brother Francis talking to Dewey in the kitchen. Malcolm was relieved at the thought of his parents being finally home, thinking his brotherly nightmare was over... for now.

Malcolm lay with a sweet smile, eyes closed and face nestled in the pillow. He heard the distant voices getting closer, but he didn't care, and just drifted back to sleep. It seemed like hours had past, when he heard the sound of the bedroom door. 

"Shhh, he's still sleeping... Reese get over there (Francis points to the head of Malcolm's bed) I got his legs." Francis whispers, but Malcolm is so out of it he thinks it's a bad dream. "Cool bro, just wait till the little fuck-wad finds out what we have in store for him. Hehehe." Reese whispered and quietly giggled back.

Malcolm could feel the body heat and the scent of his brother Reese, and feel his brother Francis lightly graze his feet with his breath, as if crouched down waiting to pounce.

"Wake up geekazoid! Rise and shine!" Malcolm felt his boxer shorts being yanked down as his brother Reese pinned him to the bed. "Hehehe! You thought we were done with you nerdlinger?" Reese growled in a maniacal tone.

"Get off me dick-wad! Mom Mom! get them out of here I'm trying to sleep!" Malcolm screamed believing his parents were home seeing how he heard Dewey's voice earlier.

"Hehehe! They're not hear dip-shit they just dropped Dewey off so they could have a romantic dinner. And guess what, they're not coming back for a long while fucker!" Reese said in a sadistic taunting voice.

Francis then proceeded to spread Malcolm's ass to expose his hole. He felt his big brother finger and tongue his still sore boy-pussy. Malcolm realized both his brothers were naked and stroking their dicks. Malcolm thought this would be another Francis and Reese fuck session... boy was he wrong. 

"Let me go guys, I've had it! Please just let me fucking sleep... I swear, I'll blow you two later, just fucking leave me alone!" Malcolm pleaded. "No _nerd_ , we have something planned for you... now Malcolm (Francis said) lift your butt up... I swear we're not going to fuck you." 

Malcolm lifts his butt up in the air turns his head and starts sucking on Reese's hard cock. "Damn Francis! I didn't have to ask the little bitch, he just went for it. Hehehe." Reese said to Francis. "I know, you think he likes that just watch this Reese." 

" hey _Dewey_! Get in here quick! We got _something_ for you!" Francis screamed.

Just then Malcolm saw his little brother enter the room Malcolm couldn't believe his youngest brother was seeing him like this.

"Dewey get out!" Malcolm yelled momentarily removing his mouth from Reese's dick. "No Dewey stay here I'm going to teach you something come on dude."

Dewey walks over to Francis with a confused look on his awkward freckled face. He just couldn't understand why they were all naked and playing with Malcolm's dirty butt-hole.

"Hey buddy, let's play a game. Pull down these ( Francis pulls down Dewey's pants and underwear. ) touch it." Francis says pointing to Malcolm's hole. "I don't know guys... look kinda _dirty_ and _gross_." Dewey says in a hesitant voice.

"Look bro, just touch it." Reese commands. 

Dewey touches Malcolm's hole and it twitches. "See it likes you it gave you a wink... it's saying play with me Dewey I wanna make you feel real _good_. Hehehe!" Reese jokes.

"Give it a little kiss and get up on the bed buddy." Francis says guiding his brother to Malcolm. 

Dewey gets on the bed and gently puts his face between Malcolm's cheeks then sniffs and kisses Malcolm's hole. "What did we tell you now spit in it I'll spread it open for you." Francis says lovingly. 

Dewey does as his brother asked but was confused at Reese sticking his dick in Malcolm's mouth. Francis then guided the now naked Dewey to position himself behind his brother, stroking his small skinny dick to get hard. "Alright see how it twitches? Just poke your _private_ in there... I swear, you'll love it." Francis says as his brother Reese giggles at the sight of it all as he pulls his dirty dick in and out of Malcolm's mouth.

"Oh Francis, it feels funny, like I got to pee or something. now what?" Dewey says barely into Malcolm halfway. 

"Come on buddy just mount him like you want to ride him, start moving it in and out till it goes all in there. Don't stop till you feel a nice _tingle_ like when you play with yourself, you know, like When you look at on of my _girly_ _magazines_." Francis says in a big brotherly voice as he guides Dewey in with his hand on his butt.

Dewey starts slow but before you know it he was fucking with his innocent eyes closed in ecstasy imagining it was a _pussy_. The two big Brothers just shook their heads they could believe Dewey was actually fucking. Throughout Malcolm pleaded for his brothers to make Dewey stop but his wishes fell on deaf ears. Malcolm could feel his brothers dick thrust in and out but in actuality it felt like it could have been his big brother's finger Dewey just wasn't that big yet, so it wasn't that painful just humiliating and he believed wrong.

"That's good Dewey does it feel good? " Reese ask .

"I think it's coming!  It's tingling Francis! Reese! It's spitting in him I can't stop!" Dewey said as he came for the first time a wet come. "Dude! (Reese said) did he actually _splooge_ in Malcolm? He actually has man-juice? Fuck yeah another one for the 'wrecking crew'." 

Dewey slowly pulled himself out of Malcolm's cunt, and a small bead of white fluid followed. Francis couldn't believe it he got some on his finger and showed it to Reese. 

"Looks like the little shit is ready to party like the 'big boys'. Hey Dewey put your dick in Malcolm's mouth make him clean it." Francis said.

Dewey walks next to Reese and puts his dick in Malcolm's mouth, both their dicks fit. Malcolm couldn't believe he was tasting his own ass and his little brother's cum. Malcolm just gave in to defeat, when Reese suggested they all cum in Malcolm's mouth. So all the brothers gathered around Malcolm's mouth and started to jack. 

"Sounds good dude but first let eat a little of his butt cum Dewey shot a pretty good load for his first time." Francis said proudly as he fed Malcolm, Dewey's _virgin_ load.

One by one they all dicked Malcom's face jizzing in his mouth even Dewey shot another small load. Francis commanded he not swallow, but instead they all hock goobers in Malcolm's mouth. So by now, Malcolm's mouth was filled with spit and cum. And one by one they all deep kissed him and swapped the brotherly soup even Dewey enjoyed it... but this wasn't the end.

"You can now swallow it all Malcolm! (Francis commands) but stay there we have one more surprise for you." Malcolm swallowed the cum and spit. Wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hey Dewey spread your cheeks and stick your hole in Malcom's face make him lick it." Francis said with a grin, when Reese chimed in. "Hey dude you got to wipe better I can see the shit...dude nasty. Hehehe!" 

Dewey puts his dirty hole on Malcolm's mouth and feels Malcolm start to lick him clean, it was a feeling he'd never felt before he always thought the butt-hole was a private thing but I guess his views were changed now. Malcolm kissed and kicked his brother's butt. When he heard Reese say. "One down two to go."

One by one for over several hours they all had Malcolm rim them between fuck sessions, even Dewey went two more times. And over those few hours they taught Dewey how to treat Malcolm like a true slut... Francis and Reese were proud. But... there was one last thing.

"Dewey,  _poop_ in Malcolm's mouth he likes it... I swear." Reese says lovingly. 

"Dewey walks over and strains to release a turd while his brothers force Malcolm's mouth open. After a while a small hard turd ball falls right past Malcolm's tonsils. He couldn't fight it any longer he just swallowed the dirty shit. As his brother Francis jacked him off. Which made him finally cum onto his chest. 

"Hey Dewey lick off his cum and spit it back in his mouth." Francis said as they both lovingly caress and pat Dewey's back.

Dewey laps up the cum softly, then spits it in Malcolm's shitty mouth. Malcolm couldn't believe how violated he felt, As he watch his brothers leave him like a used whore, stinking of their combined scents and young man-smells, while they all went into the kitchen naked to eat pizza bites, and bonded over Dewey's first sexual experience. But in the distance Malcolm heard Dewey joke.

"I guess he's not the boss of me now, hahahaha!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
